gumballfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
O Que Ele Pensa de Nós!
O Que Ele Pensa de Nós! é uma canção interpretada por Darwin em "As Palavras", quando ele aprende a ser mais direto. Com vocais de fundo por João Banana, Jamie, Carrie, Tina Rex, Boberto, Tobias, Masami, Alan, Batata, Oito , Anton e William. Letra em Português Gumball: ''Irmão, para com isso!'' Darwin: Eu eeraa.. Gumball: Ah! Darwin: Era só uma criancinha,não falava o que sentia Guardei meus sentimentos, não dá mais, eu não aguento Preocupado em magoar alguém, queria me calar '' ''Mas chegou a minha hora, posso enfim desabafar! Resto da classe:'' Ele vai desabafar!'' Darwin: ''É!'' Resto da Classe:Ele vai contar, o que pensa de nós,! Falar realmente, o que acha de nós! Darwin: É! Masami vê se não se engana, gostam mesmo é da sua grana! Resto da classe: Gostamos mesmo é da sua grana! Darwin: Jamie é rude e mal-educada, troglodita e dá patada! Resto da classe:Troglodita e dá patada! Darwin ':''Carrie acha que é bonita, mas é uma emo esquisita! '''Resto da classe (principalmente João Banana): É uma emo esquisita! Darwin:João é chato e bobão,canta mal e sai do Comuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm [todos fogem chorando] Gumball falando: Cara,aonde as pessoas vão quando choram desse jeito? Letra em Inglês thumb|270px Darwin (falando): I feel like. Gumball (falando) : Dude what are you doing? Darwin: I feel like! Ever since I was a young fish. I always held my tongue. Never spoke the words I felt inside and now my time has come. I'd push my feelings deep deep down, now I'll tell the world. Exactly what I think and feel about every boy and girl. Resto da classe: ''Every boy and girl!'' Darwin: Yeah! ''Resto da classe: Gonna tell us what he thinks about us!'' Gonna tell us what to do! Gonna tell us what he thinks about us! Gonna show us something new! Darwin: Stop! Masami's popular and funny, but your friends just like you for your money. Resto da classe: We only like you for your money! Darwin: Jamie's rude and impolite because she's half cow half troglodyte. Resto da classe: She's half-cow half-troglodyte! Darwin: Carrie thinks her style's unique but she's just one more emo freak. ''Resto da classe (principalmente João Banana): She's just one more emo freak!'' Darwin: ''Joe your jokes are lame and lazy and you sing just like a dog with rabies!'' fogem chorando Gumball: ''falando ''Where do people go when they run off crying like that? Curiosidades *Uma parte do instrumental dessa música é bem semelhante ao ritmo do Tema de Abertura. *Senhorita Símio dá uma cambalhota, mostrando que, mesmo velha, ainda é muito ágil. (Até para um macaco da sua idade). *É a primeira vez que Oito fala,só que em vez de ele falar ele canta. A primeira vez que ele falou mesmo foi em O Telefone. *Darwin chama Carrie de emo esquisita mas em Halloween demonstra gostar dela. Galeria Tyu.png Ertyu.png Pioo.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-21h59m59s181.png 1352752419075.jpg Ven ca.JPG The words9.png 10455663 780109545353367 1822354064579220707 n.jpg en:What He Thinks About Us! es:Lo que Piensa él Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 2ªTemporada